Exhort
by Chibi Lucifer
Summary: Prompt given to me by Waterneat so lots of thanks to her :) Thatz knew it was a game, but still he rushed forward towards his prize. They may have been stuck in the castle but there was always a way to entertain yourself right? RathXThatz smutttt!


**Prompt given to me by Waterneat so lots of props to her for giving me something to write for! **

He felt the thrill run through him as he silently stalked behind the red-eyed teen a few feet in front of him. He quickly ducked behind a pillar when Rath turned to look behind him. Green eyes darted around the room making sure that no one else saw him closely stalking the fire dragon knight.

"Oh, hey, Thatz," Rune said walking up behind said green haired teen. Thatz cursed silently as he lost sight of his target and reluctantly turned towards the blond haired elf.

"What's up, Rune?" Thatz asked leaning against the same pillar that he was moments ago using as a shelter to hide himself from Rath.

"Nothing much. I'm just going to get some lunch with Rath. Would you like to come?" Rune answered pushing a stray hair behind his ear before looking directly at the earth dragon knight.

"Yeah, sure," Thatz said turning to follow behind Rune towards the dining room of the castle. They entered the room seeing Rath; face red, arguing with an equally as angry Alfeegi.

Thatz and Rune quickly walked up to Rath trying to keep the peace in the castle. It seemed as if the young teen would jump the secretary at any second. Alfeegi quickly turned his back on his younger boy and stalked out of the room with his face contorted to that of stress and anger.

"What's the problem Rath?" Rune asked placing his hand on the others shoulder for comfort.

"Alfeegi says we are not allowed to leave the castle...still," Rath said angrily shoving himself away from the caring elf. He stomped over to a chair and sat down, still fuming.

"Well, no big deal we can always eat here," Thatz said cracking a smile as he took a seat next to the dark-haired teen. Rath turned to the scarred teen, his eyes meeting the others bright green eyes. Thatz sensed an unknown undertone within the red eyes of the beholder as he stared at him.

"I agree as long as we are together," Rune said sitting across from the two and smiling at them. Rath quickly drew his eyes away from Thatz to stare at Rune. He simply nodded and turned his body towards the blond.

"See, it'll be okay. What'cha guys want to eat?" Thatz asked quickly trying to decided what he wanted also.

"I think I'll just have some pasta," Rune said with a quick happy clap of his hands.

"That sounds good. I'm in!" Thatz yelled pumping his hand in front of his face. "What about you Rath?" The green-haired teen asked looking over to the boy. Thatz noticed that once again that Rath was staring at him.

"Yeah that sounds good," Rath said hesitantly moving his gaze from Thatz to the table top in front of him.

"Great. I'll go tell the cooks," Rune said jumping up from his seat and exiting the room.

The two teens sat in awkward silence as they waited for their friend to return. Thatz averted his gaze to look everywhere but at the other in the room with him, a hushed whistle coming from his mouth to pass the time.

"So, why were you so angry with Alfeegi for not letting us out of the castle earlier?" Thatz finally asked.

"I'm just so sick and tired of being cooped up in this damn castle," The black-haired teen groaned placing his head in his arm atop the table. He slowly turned his head to look at Thatz.

"Yeah, I know that feeling, but it's not that bad man," Thatz whistled running his hand through his hair.

"I suppose not. There is always _something_ to keep your mind off of it. I just haven't found it yet, I guess," Rath said. "You know what? I have decided I am not very hungry. I think I'm just going to go to my room." Rath said jumped up out of his seat, and his hand accidentally brushed against Thatz's own hand. His fingers slowly brushed against the green-haired male's, lingering just a few moments over his palm, sending a spark of electricity through the others body as he froze.

"Yeah... okay," Thatz breathed as he tried to calm the electricity that ran rampant through his body. Rath walked to the door and opned it and then stopped to stare silently at the other.

Thatz knew it was a game. He felt the lingering gaze on his back, recognized the just too long touch of fingers against his. He knew it was just a passing moment for Rath, a feigned interest born from the listlessness of being cooped up in the castle for so long. Thatz didn't care. He wasn't going to pass up this opportunity, in fact he had been waiting for this exact moment for a long time. So without hesitation, the boy threw his chair back and followed Rath out of the room.

Thatz quickly followed behind the black-haired boy without a word. Was this the right thing to do? He sneaked a peek up at the retreating back of the other, his pulse picking up as they neared the fated room.

Rath entered the room not even bothering to look at the teen following him. Then, the door was shut after the boy made it inside. Thatz just stood there; a dumbfounded look placed across his face. He didn't understand what the hell just happened. Hadn't Rath just pretty much invited him to his room?

A rush of adrenaline passed through his body as he promptly grabbed the door handle and entered the room. Soundlessly, he closed the door behind him, pressing his body against the door as he flicked the lock closed. Excited green eyes traveled around the room looking for the body that he so desperately wanted at the moment. When his eyes saw nothing he crept into the room a bit more, freezing when he heard running water from the adjoining bathroom. A sadistic grin spread across his face as he went up to the door to the bathroom looking in to see a now shirtless Rath leaned over the sink washing his face. He tried in vain to moisten his dry lips. He slowly let his gaze travel up the others body taking in his skinny waist, broad shoulders, and slender neck.

The water stopped, and Thatz found himself quickly moving out of the door way to stand behind it, evening out his breathing and hiding in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to take what should be his.

Rath clumsily trekked through his room and lay on his bed, back to the shadows his unknown pursuer was hiding in. He let out a sigh as he relaxed into his bed. Boredom was something that he never enjoyed, but at least in his dreams he could escape this prison of a castle. Slowly, his breathing evened out and his eyes closed, effortlessly slipping him into a wonderful world of demon slaying.

Thatz watched intrigued as the boy fell into the silent rhythm of sleep. Smirking, the green-haired male walked out of the shadows, the sunlight easily lost to the blinds and curtain of the fire knights room. Without a sound, the male moved forward shedding his shirt. Creeping up to the edge of the bed, slender fingers roamed up to the dark hair of the other boy sleeping peacefully a few inches away from him.

His fingers slowly raked the boys hair back, the owner of the hand relishing in the soft dark locks. The slim fingers slowly traveled through the hair towards the boys neck. Hesitantly, the fingers continued to ghost down the side of the body beside him. Thatz smiled as his hand kept stalking down the side of the youths body stopping only short of his abdomen. Without even thinking of the precautions of his actions, the earth knight leaned in, his mouth instinctively going to the others ear. His tongue darted out, licking the shell of Rath's ear. His teeth effortlessly catching the unsuspecting lobe in an attack.

A smirk took over Thatz's face once more when a low moan escaped the others mouth. This only fueled his actions onward as his hand once again traveled the length of the exposed chest. His fingers froze when they accidentally brushed against a pert, pink nipple, and he was once again rewarded with a low, throaty moan from the teen beneath him. Carefully he turned the boys body so that he was now on his back, arms sprawled beside his head. Thatz mouth slowly started down the black-haired teen's neck hesitating momentarily to kiss the collarbone on his way down, while his hand worked to excite the other.

Unknowingly, Rath had arched his back into the green-haired males touches silently begging for more from the other. Thatz was definitely not one to turn down and ailing friend. He quickly climbed atop the other, placing both legs on either side of Rath's hips and his arm supporting him from falling face first into the other. His slim fingers quickly left the nipples skimming along pale skin until the came in contact with the others happy trail. He smirked as his fingers brushed the hair as his hand continued to skim down until they met throbbing hot flesh. His smirk grew as his fingers wrapped around the excited member and a louder moan escaped the other boy's mouth.

Thatz gave an experimental pump as precum leaked from the head. His thumb easily slid across the slit at the top sending a fit of shivers through the still slumbering teen. Thatz took a deep breath to calm his own member as he slowly started to pump the other teen into full attention. Quickly the pumps began to pick up speed. His thumb every so often sliding across the slit sending fits through the dark haired teen every time.

Rath moaned as a delightful feeling built up in his stomach. He was fighting demons one moment and the next thing he knew his body was being racked by great spastic shivers. His eyes shot opened when yet another shiver fit sent him almost over the edge. His eyes darting around the room and freezing on the hair in front of him. For the first time he felt the fingers around his throbbing member, the wet sloppy kisses on his chest and the legs on either side of him smoothly pinning him to the bed.

Noiselessly, his hands moved up and around the others head quickly snapping the head up to his level. He noticed that the hand had also stopped moving in the confusion of what was happening. Thatz's green eyes locked with Rath's, freezing him to the core. He knew eventually the other male would wake up but his mind had been so focused on the others body and wanting to touch it, he couldn't think of what to do now.

Rath answered the unspoken question for the frozen green-haired teen by hastily pulling him into a kiss. His own fingers quickly tangling into the mess of hair presented to him. Then, escaping to claw aggressively at Thatz's shoulders as the kiss deepened and threatened both of them with suffocation. Thatz pulled his hand away, still hovering over the other member demanding attention. Rath brought his own face next to Thatz's, his breath ghosting over his ear as he tried desperately to let his racing heart catch up to the actions going on around him.

"Well... don't chicken out now," Rath whispered into his ear, his own hand quickly unbuttoning the others pants and thrusting his own hand around the man's wanting member.

Thatz let out a shaky breath as his fingers twitched at the feeling of the others hand offering some pleasure. It didn't last long as Thatz got rather impatient with the pace. Surprisingly quickly, he had Rath's remaining clothes removed and tossed across the room. He placed a small tender kiss on the others shoulder as placed his fingers by Rath's lips.

"Suck," was the only word that escaped the earth knights lips as he pushed his fingers into the others mouth, almost losing all control when the hot-headed male beneath him obliged and started to graciously coat the fingers in slick saliva. His breath came out in short raspy pants as he patiently waited. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he pulled his fingers out of the others mouth quickly and placed them at the other's entrance.

Once again, the world spun as Thatz found himself face up on the bed staring at Rath's mischievous red eyes. His hands spreading the other legs apart as he effortlessly placed himself between the others legs, his whole demeanor changing into that of dominance.

"Now, did you really think that it was going to be that easy?" Rath asked placing his own fingers into his mouth and coating them with saliva. A popping sound was made as the fingers were pulled out and placed at the green-haired teen's entrance. A lopsided smirk washed over Rath's face as a single finger slid into the boy beneath him.

Thatz's face twisted into pain as he felt the finger slowly pump in and out allowing the male to get adjusted to it and relax. He slowly started to feel his body relaxing around the digit invading him, and a slow sigh escaped his mouth when he no longer felt it. But it was short lived as another finger joined the other inside the youth. He visibly fought with himself to relax into the touch. Soon after the third finger was added, stretching the hole for the future abuse it would be getting.

Rath slowly kissed the other boy trying to distract him from the pain. He pulled away from the boy slowly trailing kisses down his jaw and neck his fingers still working mercilessly to stretch the other. His fingers freezing when they hit a spot and the other moaned as his back arched into the black-haired teen on top of him.

Rath smiled as he drew his fingers away from the other, slowly positioning himself at the other's entrance. He drew in a breath as he pushed his member fully into the boy, reeling in the heat and tightness that came with the action. He watched as green eyes snapped shut to adjust to the pain. As soon as Thatz's eyes re-opened, Rath took it as his cue, quickly pulling out to his tip and pushing himself in painfully slow again. He started the rhythm slow and quickly picked up speed as the other boy started meeting his thrust pushing him deeper and deeper.

Another smirk graced his lips as a rather loud moan erupted from Thatz's mouth as Rath hit his prostate once more. Thatz saw white spots for a moment, and his breathing stopped as he tried desperately to cling on to the feeling. Not wanting to disappoint the boy, Rath quickly hit the same place, electricity sparking through his veins, as Thatz let out another deep moan.

Deciding that the bottom really wasn't his place Thatz drew his legs around Rath using the momentum to pick himself up while also pushing the dark haired boy deeper inside of him. Reeling in the followed adrenalin of having the boy deeper inside of him. He quickly sat parallel to Rath, both boys pushing against the other to intensify the feelings for both. Rath let out a deep moan as he got deeper inside the boy his member twitching in anticipation as the heat wrapped itself around it.

An almost silent gasp escaped Thatz as his own member was grabbed with shaking hands and pumped one good time. The green haired boy lowered his head so that his face was resting somewhat peacefully on the other's shoulder, the two feeling erupting inside of him. His release was close. He could feel it blooming in his stomach as the pair continued to rock back and forth on each other, sweat pouring from the bodies as they pushed themselves closer to orgasm.

Thatz let a deep moan escape his mouth as precum started to leak from him. He was so close. He just needed a few more thrusts from the domineering male inside of him. His eyes squeezed shut as the white started to explode in his vision even more. His teeth sank into the black-haired boy's shoulder as his body shook with his much anticipated release.

Rath's own red eyes slammed shut, and he unleashed a shuddering breath as Thatz's walls tightened around his own member sending him over the edge himself. He lowered the two of them down onto the bed unceremoniously pulling himself out of the earth dragon knight below him before falling on the bed beside him.

Both took deep breaths, chests heaving up and down with the effort to get oxygen to their brains as they rode out the rest of their orgasms. Rath rolled over so that his back was facing the other teen as he pulled the blanket over the two of them.

Thatz was silent as he stared at the other male, not sure if he was in trouble. It was unlike Rath to just not talk. The silence was unnerving the other male just a bit. He opened his mouth as if to say something but a low sigh was heard around the room before his brain could form the words to say.

"I guess that is one good way to pass the time in this hell hole," Rath said turning around once more to lock eyes with Thatz. Amused red meet confused green as both boys just stared at each other wordlessly.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Thatz finally found himself saying averting his eyes away from the black-haired teen next to him.

"Well, I will definitely have to see about round two if we are going to be kept in this damn castle any longer," Rath said locking eyes with Thatz once more before closing his eyes and sending the boy a smile. "Goodnight. I need a nap," Rath said cuddling into his pillow.

"Yeah... goodnight," Thatz said standing up. He winced from the slight pain, but pushed past it to walk around the room collecting his clothing as he went. Absentmindedly, the boy dressed and walked to the door. He slipped a look at the sleeping boy, a smirk filtering across his face. "Can't wait for round two. Just don't expect to be on top again, Rath."

Thatz slipped silently out of the room whistling as he made his way back to his own room. He slipped his hands in his pockets while he walked quickly. He turned a corner quickly, stopping short when he almost collided with someone else.

"Oh hey. Sorry, Thatz," Alfeegi said pulling the papers away from his face. He frowned as he stared the other male down. Something was different. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Fantastic, actually. Thanks for asking. How are you?" The knight asked already moving away from the officer.

"Great," Alfeegi answered the retreating teen confusion all over his face.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for not letting us out of the castle!" Thatz yelled over his shoulder with a small wave to the man as he disappeared behind another corner.

"Um... yeah... no problem," Alfeegi answered walking away from his spot. He figured the knights would be mad that they were stuck in the castle, but was pleasantly surprised that at least one of them wasn't so mad at him. He continued on to his office. He had paper work that he really needed to finish before the end of the day.

He froze as he saw a small bit of blond hair peeking from behind a pillar. He looked from the pillar to the door across from it. Rath's door was shut tight, and Rune was suspiciously hiding behind a pillar.

"Rune, what are you are doing?" Alfeegi asked noticing that the blond had jumped before quickly scrambling out from behind the pillar. His face was flushed a deep red, and his eyes shot every direction in the hall as if to find someone else standing there.

"Oh, nothing much," Rune answered a nervous laughing following his answer. "I was supposed to be having lunch with Rath, but he disappeared so I came to find him."

"Oh, is he in his room?" Alfeegi questioned turning his head in the direction of the door. "That is rude that he blew you off. He was probably still mad at me for saying he can't leave the castle."

"Yeah probably. But I have to go. See you later!" Rune yelled quickly turning on his heels and running away from the very confused Alfeegi.

"I should probably try to get them out of the castle. All of them are starting to act really weird," Alfeegi announced to himself as he continued on to his office. He shot Rune a look when he saw the blond hunched over by the pond in the courtyard grasping his shaking head. "Yep. Definitely starting to go crazy."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

** ~Chibi Lucifer**


End file.
